bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Riruka Dokugamine
__NOWYSIWYG__ | image = 300px | race = Człowiek | birthday = 14 kwietnia''Bleach'' manga; Tom 53 profile postaci | age = | gender = Kobieta | height = 156 cm | weight = 43 kg | blood type = B | affiliation = Xcution | occupation = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = Naruki, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | relatives = Nienazwana matka''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 471, strona 1 Gina Dokugamine (siostra) | education = | fullbring = Dollhouse | manga debut = Tom 49, Rozdział 428 | anime debut = Odcinek 343 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Megumi Toyoguchi }} jest członkinią tajemniczej grupy Xcution. Wygląd Riruka jest młodą, szczupłą dziewczyną z brązowymi oczami i długimi, fioletowymi włosami, które spina w dwa kucyki, pomiędzy którymi nosi jasny kapelusz.Bleach manga, Rozdział 439, strona 1 Ma na sobie czarne ubranie i buty sięgające do ud.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 8 Charakter Jest pewna siebie i zabawna. Riruka wydaje się być niecierpliwą, porywczą młodą dziewczyną, która uwalnia swój gniew na towarzyszy jeśli się z nią nie zgadzają. Twierdzi, że grupa ma swoje własne cele i żadnej lojalności dla Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 5-8 Riruka jest bardzo rozmowna i jest w stanie mówić o nieistotnych tematach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 1-2 Cierpi na ekstremalną krótkowzroczność, ale unika noszenia okularów z próżności, i twierdzi, że soczewki kontaktowe powiększają jej oczy i szybciej wysychają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strona 17 Historia Riruka odkryła swój Fullbring w wieku 5-6 lat i stwierdziła, że jest bezkonkurencyjna. W wieku 7 lat zakochała się w chłopcu. Użyła Fullbringu żeby zamknąć go w swojej skrzyni na skarby i przynosiła mu codziennie słodycze, by razem je jedli. Trzymała się w przekonaniu, że ją kocha, ale tak nie było. Zamykając go, zauważyła, w jego oczach coraz więcej strachu i przerażenia. Była w stanie nad nim stać i się patrzeć, ale nigdy nie myślała o zabiciu go.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strony 9-10 W pewnym momencie Riruka zwróciła się do siostry, przemocą, gdyż zabrała jej lalkę, powodując, że Gina woła mamę. Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami right|190px|thumb|Riruka i Giriko pytają Kūgo o Ichigo Riruka pojawia się przed Sklepem Unagiya wraz z Giriko, twierdząc, że ich cele zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, i że była to wina Kūgo, że nie pozwolił pokazać im, jak wygląda Ichigo. Twierdzi, że Ginjō nie jest liderem, ale ich towarzyszem, stwierdzając, że dla niego nie pracują. Kutsuzawa mówi, że ich przekonał, żeby dla niego pracowali, na co irytuje Rirukę, która stanowczo zaprzecza. Dziewczyna nadal twierdzi, że jest inaczej, ale Kūgo szybko przechodzi obok nich i każe się dziewczynie uspokoić, nie ujawniając planów na spacerze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 428, strony 5-8 thumb|left|190px|Riruka narzeka na Ginjō Riruka później jest wysłana w celu odnalezienia Sado, choć jest niezadowolona z konieczności zrobienia tego. Kiedy wraca do bazy, Riruka krzyczy na Kūgo, po co wyciągnął miecz. Skarży się na brak światła i nie jest w stanie niczego zobaczyć. Ginjō każe jej założyć okulary, ale dziewczyna odmawia. Riruka nie widzi Ichigo i pyta się mężczyzny, kim on jest. Kūgo mówi jej, że się później dowie. Dokugamine narzeka na niego i mówi do Chada, by wszedł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 432, strony 17-20 thumb|right|190px|Riruka oczarowana Ichigo Riruka jest zaskoczona, że Ichigo i Sado się znają i pyta, czy tylko ona tego nie dostrzegła. Zirytowany Kūgo każe ją ignorować. Dziewczyna nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, kto to jest Ichigo i szuka latarki, aby mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. Ginjō każe jej czekać i nadal wyjaśnia Ichigo czym jest Xcution. Kiedy Kurosaki zgadza się na ich plan o przywróceniu mocy Shinigami oraz procesie stania się normalnymi ludźmi, Riruka zastanawia się, czy powinni mu tak łatwo ufać. Dziewczyna znajduje latarkę i świeci na Ichigo, by lepiej zobaczyć jego twarz. Jest zaskoczona, że Ichigo jest tak atrakcyjny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 433, strony 4-20 thumb|left|190px|Riruka przedstawia swój Fullbring Kiedy Ichigo wraca do siedziby w Xcution na trening, Riruka pojawia się z dużym domkiem dla lalek w ramionach. Yukio zwraca jej uwagę, że zawsze gdy wchodzi otwierając drzwi mogą, widzi jej bieliznę. Dziewczyna następnie tłumaczy Kurosakiemu, że może przenieść dowolny przedmiot który kocha lub uwielbia do domku dla lalek, który jest jej Fullbringiem i nazywa się Dollhouse. Dokugamine wysyła znacznik w kształcie serca na Ichigo, i chłopak zostaje wciągnięty i pojawia się wewnątrz "budynku", gdzie musi pokonać zwierzę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 7-18 thumb|right|190px|Riruka mówi do zmniejszonego Ichigo Gdy Ichigo unika ataków lalki, Riruka wzywa go do walki a nie do uciekania. Dziewczyna przypomina wyjaśnienie działania Fullbringu, mówiąc, że jest to umiejętność "miłości". Powtarza, że jeśli Kurosaki użyje Fullbringu, pokona przeciwnika. Chłopak pyta, dlaczego powinien korzystać z Fullbringu, jeżeli celem Xcution jest przywrócenie jego mocy Shinigami, i prosi ją o wskazówki na temat korzystania z Fullbringu. Dokugamine odpowiada mu, że urodzili się z tą umiejętnością, a co za tym idzie nie zna żadnych wskazówek. Riruka wyjaśnia, że uwięziony wewnątrz pluszaka mężczyzna to członek Yukuzy. Riruka zasuwa dach domku i pyta Giriko o posiłek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strony 3-11 thumb|left|190px|Riruka je podczas treningu Ichigo Podczas gdy Riruka je, Jackie zauważa, że Riruka martwi się i pyta ją, dlaczego nie mogłaby mu pomóc. Dziewczyna zaprzecza, że jest zmartwiona i mówi jej, że jeśli Kurosaki umrze podczas treningu, to będzie po prostu pokazane, że jego potencjał jest ograniczony. Jackie pyta czy jest pewna, pytając, czy ma zegar na lalce i wskazując, że 15 minut niedługo minie. Kiedy Sado wchodzi do kryjówki, jest zdumiony, że Ichigo już zaczął trening Fullbringu. Dokugamine stwierdza, że lepiej zacząć szybko i pyta go, czy zamierza przyłączyć się do zażalenia na jej sposób pracy. Chad unosi dach domku dla lalek i jest zaskoczony, że Giriko wskazuje, że czasomierz jest aktywowany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strony 13-19 thumb|right|190px|Riruka i Sado zaskoczeni aktywacją Fullbringu Ichigo Po podniesieniu dachu domku dla lalek, Riruka widzi Pana Wieprza w Trybie Szalonej Bestii. Giriko mówi, że nigdy o tym nie słyszał. Kutsuzawa odpowiada, że był tym, który miał pożyczyć dziewczynie swoją zdolność do treningu Ichigo, ale Dokugamine mówi, że musi istnieć jakiś inny sposób niż ten brutalny. Chad mówi, że to nie jest ważne, i że Riruka musi natychmiast wyciągnąć stamtąd Kurosakiego, ale komentarz Giriko jest przeciwny i tłumaczy, że Ichigo musi przeżyć 30 minut wewnątrz domku dla lalek a następnie możliwie z niego wyjść. Riruka komentuje jaki jest tego warunek. Giriko wyjaśnia swoje zdolności a Sado wierzy, że jest to tylko blef. Dziewczyna go zapewnia że to nie blef, ponieważ widziała to setki razy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 436, strony 4-8 thumb|left|190px|Riruka z akwarium Kiedy Ichigo pokonał Pana Wieprza, prosi, by wyciągnęła go z domku dla lalek. Riruka ma zamiar przestrzegać zasad Giriko i zauważa, że gdyby to był Fullbring Ichigo, to skoro Pan Wieprz leży pokonany, to powinien wrócić do swojej normalnej postaci. Ichigo mówi dziewczynie, że maskotka wraca do normalnej postaci, więc niech go wypuści. Łapie Pana Wieprza i kicha na niego i domek dla lalek. Kurosaki następnie wyskakuje z domku jak i w prawdziwej postaci mężczyzna z Yakuzy wraz z maskotką. Riruka wyjaśnia, że jeśli kichnie na domek dla lalek, zostaje on zdezaktywowany. Wściekły i mokry Ichigo mówi jej, że teraz rozumie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 1-5 Kiedy Pan Wieprz narzeka na uprowadzenie jego osoby, domaga się zapłaty za swoje usługi, lecz Riruka grozi mu Fullbringiem. Mężczyzna łagodnieje i przeprasza dziewczynę. Dokugamine daje mu telefon, mówiąc, że może być jeszcze potrzebny do innej roboty. Jak zadzwoni, ma się zjawić w Xcution w 15 minut. Po tym odchodzi. Riruka mówi do Ichigo, że on też może już iść. Kurosaki pyta ją, czy może zostać jeszcze trochę na treningu, ale dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie pozwoli mu na zostanie w pomieszczeniu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 439, strony 2-5 thumb|right|190px|Love Gun Riruki wymierzony w Tsukishimę Na następnej lekcji szkolenia Ichigo, Riruka wysyła go do akwarium by trenował z Jackie. Chłopak bez wahania się zgodził, nie sprzeciwiając się temu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 441, strony 16-17 Riruka następnie wychodzi z pokoju pomimo protestu Kūgo, że jest potrzebna, aby zdezaktywować zdolność Dollhouse. Mówi mu, że nie dba o dzisiejszy trening i przyjdzie, gdy to się skończy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 1-2 Po konfrontacji Ichigo z Tsukishimą i krótkiej walce pomiędzy nimi, Kūgo dołączył do walki z Shūkurō. Yukio im przeszkadza i wykorzystuje swoje umiejętności do zamknięcia Ichigo w grze. Kiedy to robi, Riruka mierzy w Tsukishimę Love Gun, bronią, którą kiedyś stworzył. Mówi mu, by się stąd zabierał, bo wie, co ta broń potrafi, i że nie lubi takich napiętych sytuacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 4-5 Mimo, że uciekł, Ginjō później potwierdza, że Tsukishima z łatwością mógł zabić Rirukę lub Yukio, ale jego celem jest Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 13 thumb|left|190px|Riruka spotyka Orihime Kiedy Riruka siedzi na dachu, widzi Chada wraz z Orihime, która przyszła na szkolenie Ichigo. Zeskakuje i pojawia się tuż przed twarzą dziewczyny i zadaje jej pytania na temat jej zdolności uzdrowicielskich i czy jest tu właśnie po to. Potem mówi Orihime, że jeśli uleczy Ichigo, będzie ponownie ranny i pozwoli mu przetrwać z wielkim bólem. Inoue pyta się Riruki, czy martwi się o Kurosakiego, ale Dokugamine zaprzecza ze złością. Orihime mówi, że rozumie ją i pozostawia zmartwienia w przeszłości. Dziewczyna dalej mówi, że jeśli Ichigo potrzebuje jej pomocy, będzie używała swoich zdolności by mu pomóc choćby nie wie co. Riruka pyta Inoue, co by zrobiła, gdyby ból by był poza jej umiejętnościami uzdrawiania i mówi, że nigdy na to nie pozwoli i będzie go leczyć nieważnie jak rozległe będą rany. Orihime wchodząc do Fullbringu Yukio, Riruka opiera się o ścianę o czymś myśląc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 11-17 Yukio pozwala wejść Riruce do swojego Fullbringu z pudełkiem pączków. Prosi go, aby stworzył stół i krzesła dla niej i Orihime, krzycząc do niego by zrobił to szybko. Chłopak odmawia, ale gdy Inoue uprzejmie prosi o krzesła i stół, tworzy je dla nich. Riruka zaczyna rozkładać, ale Yukio mówi jej, że powinna się ładnie prosić, jak Orihime. Jedząc pączki, Dokugamine patrzy na Inoue z tęsknotą. Początkowo odmawia jej, wkrótce łagodnieje. Orihime jedząc szybko, prowokuje Rirukę, co powoduje, że ją przez to krytykuje, mówiąc, że chciałaby się spotkać z jej rodzicami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 450, strony 6-9 thumb|right|190px|Riruka rozmawia z Orihime Orihime wyjawia, że jej brat zabrał ją kiedy była dzieckiem, bo obawiał się, że ją zabiją. Riruka pyta, czy brat ją wspierał, ale ona mówi, że umarł, i że dalecy krewni ją wspierają finansowo. Riruka mówi, że miała przyjemność z nią rozmawiać i zbiera się do wyjścia. Mówi Inoue, że musi z nią być coś nie tak, aby rozmawiać tak nonszalancko o tym. Orihime jednak odpowiada, że może z nią otwarcie rozmawiać i uśmiechać dzięki Ichigo. Dokugamine mówi, że jest głupia i nie słucha jej. Gdy Inoue wskazuje je, że zostały jeszcze pączki, Riruka odpowiada Orihime, że się jej znudziły i może je zjeść jeśli chce. Dziewczyna dziękuje Fullbringerowi i mówi, że jest bardzo miła, Riruka mówi do niej, że jest głupia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 450, strony 10-13 thumb|left|190px|Riruka przynosi Inoue śniadanie Kiedy Ichigo ukończył trening Fullbring, Riruka pojawia się w domu Orihime, Fullbringu, w którym Yukio ją uwięził, i przynosi jej śniadanie. Inoue denerwuje się, że znowu weszła bez pytania. Dokugamine kładzie na stole śniadanie, a Orihime mówi jej, żeby razem zjadły, ale Riruka odpowiada, że jadła już pączki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 3-4 Kiedy Ichigo i Kūgo wchodzą do posiadłości Tsukishimy, Kurosaki biegnie po schodach na górę do pokoju, gdzie znajduje się Dokugamine , która stoi z innymi członkami Xcution.Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strona 11 Jak Ichigo staje do walki z Shūkurō, Riruka razem z Jackie, Giriko i Moe występują przeciwko Ginjō. Riruka mierzy do Kūgo Love Gun, a Shishigawara atakuje go zza pleców.Bleach manga; Rozdział 457, strony 1-4 Przychodzi wraz z innymi Fullbringerami żeby zobaczyć, jak Kūgo wziął dla siebie moce Ichigo. Giriko jest zły, że wziął całą moc dla siebie, lecz Riruka nie jest tym zaskoczona. Yukio zgadza się, twierdząc, że obiecali się tym podzielić. Dokugamine mówi, żeby zaczekali, bo nie potrzebuje tych mocy. Ginjō jest zły, że są tak głośno i tnie każdego z nich. Mówi, że nie trzeba było krzyczeć, bo i tak miał zamiar dać im moc Kurosakiego. Riruka mówi, żeby czekał. Czując nową moc, potwierdza, że jej nie chce. Pojawiają się u Dokugamine zmiany w wyglądzie oraz wzrost mocy, która została także objawiona u pozostałych Fullbringerów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strony 15-19 thumb|right|190px|Jackie, Giriko, Yukio i Riruka po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Ginjō Po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Ginjō, stoi w milczeniu patrząc w dół i nie reagując, jak Kurosaki atakuje Giriko, Jackie i Yukio. Potem staje do walki z Rukią Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 1-13 Walcząc przeciwko Rukii, Riruka wysyła w nią mnóstwo pluszowych zabawek, które ją oplatają i mówiąc, by się wycofała. Stojąc w ukryciu uważa, że walka jest zbyt łatwa trzymając Love Gun.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 14-15 Riruka nadal wystrzeliwuje w Rukię mnóstwo lalek-zwierzaków, których nie chce zniszczyć, lecz je przytula. Widząc odsłoniętą Shinigami, Dokugamine mierzy w nią Love Gun, aby wypuścić dużą szafę w kształcie serca. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Rukia tnie przedmiot na pół. Riruka drwi z idei Kuchiki, że nie może jej zabić, ale Rukia informuje ją, że jako Shinigami jej obowiązkiem jest ochrona życia ludzkiego, a nie ich pozbawienia. Fullbringer twierdzi, że jest zarozumiała i strzela do niej pluszakami, których unika i niszczy swoim Shikai. Rukia następnie mówi, że nie może zabić "normalnego człowieka", co Rirukę doprowadza do furii i krzyczy, że Fullbringerzy są że nią zwykłymi ludźmi. Następnie używa Addiction Shot, ukazując na nadgarstku serce, które wystrzeliwuje na ramię Rukii, co powoduje, że zamienia się w pluszowego królika, przez co nie może nawet utrzymać katany. Riruka spogląda na Kuchiki śmiejąc się do sytuacji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 10-20 thumb|left|190px|Riruka uderza Rukię w klatkę piersiową Twierdząc, że Rukia jest pluszakiem, realizuje swój plan ucieczki, lecz Riruka nie może jej złapać. Rukia stara się użyć Sōkatsui, ale wybucha wewnątrz formy pluszaka i pozostawia Shinigami unieruchomioną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strony 1-4 Patrząc w dół na Rukię, Riruka zaczyna wyjaśniać swoje "przetrwanie najsilniejszych".Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strony 17-19 Dokugamine zastanawiając się nad przeszłością, Kuchiki potrafi użyć Zanpakutō do zamrożenia stóp Riruki. Po wymianie zdań, Riruka uwalnia Rukię z formy pluszaka i uderza ją w klatkę piersiową, mówiąc, że nie chce, aby ta moc ją wykończyła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strony 1-19 thumb|right|190px|Rirkua przyjmuje atak Potem uruchamia jedną ze swoich zdolności Fullbring i znika, pozostawiając zmieszana Rukię samą, która następnie upada na ziemię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 472, strony 1-2 Po znalezieniu nieprzytomnej Rukii przez Byakuyę, zauważa, że nie znalazł ciała Riruki ani nie wyczuł jej obecności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strona 9 Kiedy wysłuchuje myśli Rukii, zmieniła uwagę o Ichigo. Gdy Kurosaki pokonał Kūgo, Tsukishima próbuje go zaatakować, ale Rukia pojawia się pomiędzy nimi. Nagle dziwne znaki pojawiają się na jej klatce piersiowej, które okazały się być drzwiami, z których wyskoczyła Riruka. Trafiona przez Fullbring Shūkurō, twierdzi, że cięcie nie zmieni czyjejś przeszłości, ale uderzenie zabija. Krzyczy na niego, mówiąc, że jest idiotą, i że powinien zrozumieć, że Ichigo uratował Kūgo, gdzie oni nie mogli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 477, strony 2 i 12-16 Po skończonych walkach, Riruka zostaje przeniesiona do Sklepu Urahary. Kiedy dziewczyna odzyskuje przytomność, Ichigo informuje ją, że nie znaleźli ciał pozostałych. Orihime zaczyna płakać i cieszy się, że Riruka żyje. Dokugamine zastanawia się co z Tsukishimą, ale kiedy Inoue pyta się kto to jest, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie żyje. Dziewczyna zaczyna płakać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strony 11-15 Ekwipunek : Urządzenie w kształcie serca z wyrastającymi skrzydłami z obu stron i fiolką wystającą z tyłu. Został stworzony przez Shūkurō TsukishimęBleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 4 i jest w stanie wystrzelić miniaturowe obiekty znajdujące się wewnątrz, które następnie się powiększają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 11-12 Moce i Umiejętności Fullbring frame|right|Riruka przenosi Ichigo do swojego Fullbringu : Fullbring Riruki daje możliwość swobodnego przemieszczenia się osób i przedmiotów do lub z domku dla lalek, jeżeli je uwielbia lub uznaje za słodkie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strona 6 Riruka określa zdolność jako "miłość", która pozwala jej wyciągnąć maksymalną moc w czymkolwiek się zakocha. Aby to osiągnąć, generuje niewielki znak w kształcie serca. Kieruje swoim kciukiem w dany obiekt. Znak zostaje przytwierdzony do osoby i może go przenieść do obiektu, jeżeli powie Pozwalam.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 13-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 441, strona 17 Cel kurczy się i zostaje przemieszczony do obiektu. Aby wyprowadzić obiekt z domku, Riruka musi na niego kichnąć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 438, strony 3-5 Jeżeli pojemnik zostanie zniszczony, jego zawartość zostaje wyproszona.Bleach manga; Rozdział 445, strona 5 Wzmocniony Dollhouse: Po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Kūgo, Riruka zyskała zbroję z białymi paskami, które obejmują jej przedramiona, a jej elementy na kapeluszu wzrosły przypominając królicze uszy. Ma także krawat i biały pancerz obejmujący piersi w kształcie złamanego serca oraz nogi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 2-3 i 12 Kolce mogą być używane do kłucia przeciwnika, co prowadzi do pojawienia się R rękawicy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strony 18-19 thumb|right|190px|Riruka używa Addiction Shot * : Za pomocą polecenia "Nałogowy Strzał", punkty na ramieniu Riruki skierowane są w cel, a litera "R" pojawia się jako okrągły występ na tylnej części. Serce wyprowadzane jest po zaciśnięciu ręki w pięść, z której się odłącza i kieruje w cel. Riruka następnie zwraca się do przeciwnika i mówi, że go zaakceptowała, co powoduje, że trzymając pluszową zabawkę w ręce, umieściła w niej Rukię Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 469, strony 17-20 Przez kichnięcie na pluszaka, efekt ten może być zanegowany, a zamknięta osoba uwalnia się i wraca do swojego normalnego rozmiaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strona 17 *'Wejście w człowieka': Riruka przystawia swoje rękawice do klatki piersiowej przeciwnika i wystrzeliwuje literę "R".Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strony 19-20 Podczas gdy gospodarz ma kontrolę nad ciałem i umysłem, Riruka ma ograniczoną kontrolę tak długo, dopóki ukrywa się w ciele. Kiedy dziewczyna chce wyjść, na klatce piersiowej gospodarza pojawia się odwrócona litera "H" i cztery małe punkty.Bleach manga; Rozdział 477, strony 13-15 Cytaty *(Do Ichigo) "Kocham masę różnych rzeczy, mogę walczyć na wiele różnych sposobów. Zamierzam spędzić resztę życia gromadząc rzeczy, które lubię. Umrę pośród rzeczy, które kocham!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 435, strona 5 *(Do Rukii) "Jeśli uwzględnimy prawa natury wszystkich istnień, ludzi czy zwierząt. To najważniejszym będzie "przetrwa najlepiej dostosowany". To prawda, że są lepsze i gorsze strony, a między nimi jest ogromna przepaść. Ale to nie prosta sprawa: zabić albo zostać zabitym. Uświadamiasz to sobie w głębi serca."Bleach manga; Rozdział 470, strona 19 Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy